pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tommy the Platypus
I love him! He's so cute ^_^ - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 21:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) Any suggestions for him? NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 21:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) How about you write a short story about the day he hatched? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 15:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. I shall consider it. NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC)' Here's some factual info that may help: * Platypus eggs are incubated for ten days. * When they first hatch, Platypii are hairless, blind, deaf, and not that cute. But once they get their fur, they are just ''precious. * Eggs are soft an leathery, they tear like paper instead of break like shells. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 01:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! *Thanks, that is ''very helpful. *I might not follow that. xD It is a cartoon, after all... *Again, very helpful. NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 01:52, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Also, the momma platypus incubates the eggs by curling up in a little ball and wrapping her tail around them. I sound like a nerd right now, don't I? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 01:54, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could actually see it, so as to get a better image. :P And nah, this info interests me... NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 01:56, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I did a visual report on platypii once, so I'm an expert ^_^ - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 02:00, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Funny, I reported them too... NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 02:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Delilah would make a good mommy? NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 02:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Awww, yeah :) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 02:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) For the story, do you have plans in Perry and Delilah "speaking" in platypus lingo, or is it all from the human family's perspective? Or both? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 02:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) How old would Tommy have to be before he could walk on his hind legs like Perry and Delilah and begin agent training? :/ And which of the Flynn-Fletchers names him? NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 02:33, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, in real life platypii are old enough to leave the burrow completely at about three or four months, so I would say about that. You can time skip in the story :P - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 04:57, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Which of the kids names him? NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 08:47, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hm...well the boys named Perry (Apparantly) so I guess it's Candace's turn now. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 14:41, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok thx NotAGothChick ...and it's all Princess Leia's fault. 20:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC)